


Repercussions

by knitekat



Series: Consequences [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester deals with the repercussions of his feelings for Connor, not knowing Connor is also pining for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Lukadreaming for the beta

Lester sighed as he waited for something to happen, either for Connor to wake up or for the anomaly to open. Forget that, he'd prefer the anomaly to open so he could get back home and put some much-needed distance between himself and Connor before he did something to scar the boy for life. Like take advantage of Connor in his currently weakened condition. Lester shook his head with a wry smile. If he did that, Connor would panic and babble and leave the project and Lester would have to explain why – and he didn't want to have to tell anyone the truth, that he was so needy and lonely that he'd make unwelcome advances at a young man like Connor. He snorted self-deprecatingly; what did he have to offer anyone? Nothing, as his ex-wife had made it crystal-clear to him on more than one occasion. 

Lester rubbed his face and grimaced at the rough feel of stubble on his chin. He risked another glance at Connor. He was still asleep and although he was getting better, the venom had taken its toll of his body and Connor tired easily. Lester was in two minds whether it was better when Connor slept. He was at least not pestered by the boy's constant prattling on about just about everything. On the other hand, his mind was free to wonder and think, and those thoughts always came back to Connor. Of how Connor's skin had felt against his mouth as he'd sucked the venom out. Of the closeness of Connor's cock with only the thin material of his underwear between them. Of how easy it would have been to... No. Lester shook his head as he tried to scatter those thoughts and groaned as he felt his cock strain against his trousers. 

Lester risked a quick glance back at Connor to check he was still asleep. He was, but Lester still wasn't going to risk being caught by him. He smiled wryly; watching his boss wank really would scar the boy. Lester cursed softly as he clambered to his feet to leave the cave. He'd forgotten how bloody difficult an erection made even the simple task of walking out the damn cave. 

The day was warm and sunny and Lester kept his eyes to the ground as he climbed up the slope. The last thing he wanted was to be bitten by a bloody snake. Apart from Connor's glee at Lester making the same mistake, he just knew he'd never be able to stand Connor sucking the venom out. Lester knew his cock would take an interest in Connor's mouth on him and he'd embarrass himself and Connor. His cock firmed even further with those thoughts and Lester carefully checked a boulder before he leaned against it. He opened his zip and reached inside to ease his heavy and already leaking cock free. He bit his lip to prevent himself moaning as he stroked himself, slowly and evenly, speeding up as his rebellious mind brought forth images of Connor moaning and writhing on the ground. Of the scent and feel of Connor's skin. Of... Lester let out a harsh, half-stifled cry as he came and splashed the nearby ground with his come. His knees felt weak and Lester leaned back against the boulder as his heart rate slowed. Suddenly realising how long he'd been gone, Lester quickly tucked himself back in and rinsed his hands clean in the nearby stream before hurrying back to the cave. To Connor. 

“Lester? Are you there?” Connor's weak and reedy voice sounded. “Please, Lester?”

Lester groaned. He couldn't even have five minutes to himself... “What is it, Connor?”

“Um.” 

Connor's blush told Lester all he needed to know. He sent a grateful thanks to any gods listening that he had just wanked, otherwise he would not have been responsible for his actions. “Not again?”

“I can try. That is, I'm sure I can manage...” 

Connor didn't sound the least bit sure. He was still blushing and Lester felt like an idiot for his reaction to him. It wasn't Connor's fault he was so attractive. So... Lester cut that thought off. Connor wouldn't want anything to do with an old, has-been like him and who could blame him? Lester mentally sighed; it must be mortifying for Connor to need help, especially from his boss. Especially for this. 

“You can't even stand by yourself, how are you going to...” Lester really didn't want to think about it. He sighed. “Come on.” He helped Connor to his feet and let him lean on him as Connor hobbled out of the cave. Lester took Connor to the nearest bushes. “You can manage now, I trust?”

“I think so.” 

Connor's blush was even more obvious out here in the sun and Lester felt his traitorous cock give a definite twitch. He quickly stepped back before Connor could notice and growled out, “Well, get on with it.”

Connor nodded nervously before limping slightly further from Lester, no doubt embarrassed by his presence. Lester turned away to give Connor what privacy he could and tried not to listen or to think of what was happening behind him.

He was jolted from his thoughts by a yelp from Connor and swung around just in time to catch Connor as he over-balanced. “Can't you even stand up?”

“Sorry,” Connor murmured. 

Lester groaned silently and held Connor firmly but carefully. He had no wish to alarm the boy by poking him in the arse with his erection. “Get on with it.” He tried to keep his attention on their surroundings, he really did. But the sound on Connor's zip being opened and the sigh as he began to piss was too much for even his vaunted self-control. Lester had never thought the sight of a man pissing would be so arousing. Connor's cock was long and thin and Lester licked his lips as he imagined wrapping his lips around him and... fuck! Lester was just glad that Connor seemed oblivious to his dilemma, instead uttering a contented groan as he emptied his bladder.

Finally, Connor shook his cock, flicking the last few drops free, and tucked himself away. His gaze was directed at the ground, at the damp patch he had just created, and he refused to meet Lester's eyes as he murmured, “I'm done, Lester.”

“About time.” Lester almost winced at the harshness in his voice, especially when Connor flinched and tried to stand on his own feet. Lester cursed himself for a fool when Connor wobbled and he quickly grabbed hold of the young man. “Don't be a fool, Connor.” One of us is more than enough, he thought. 

“I'm sorry.” 

Lester sighed as he helped Connor back to the cave and to his spot on the dry floor. He carefully eased Connor down on one of the piles of brush he had collected for them to sleep on. “Just rest, Connor.” He moved back to the entrance and hoped against hope that the shattered mirror of an anomaly would be sparkling in the air. That his soldiers would be coming through to take them home. He sighed at his wishful thinking as he stared out over the unchanging scrub and mud that formed their new home. How long could he stand to be this close to Connor and not make a fool of himself? His cock twitched in renewed interest and he cursed himself for a fool once more. Was he so starved of attention that he'd force himself on Connor? What would a young man like Connor, with his whole life ahead of him, want with a grumpy old man like him?

****

Connor managed to prop himself up on his elbows and stared at Lester's tense back. He couldn't help the feeling that he'd messed up. Again. He'd been surprised that Lester had helped him when he needed to piss, but he supposed the man hadn't wanted him to make a mess in the cave.

Connor felt cold. Had he let it slip? Had he admitted his attraction to Lester? Had he told his boss he loved him? 

He glanced at Lester again and sighed. It would explain Lester's tense stance and his more than usual standoffishness. Oh fuck! Connor suddenly recalled how Lester had stood as far away from him as possible when he'd supported him when Connor had had to piss earlier. The man must have been so shocked by Connor's admission. The man was married with kids, he must have been horrified at the thought of Connor chasing after him. Connor knew he'd have to apologise to Lester. He hoped the man would accept it, he hoped even more that Lester wouldn't throw him off the project. The ARC was his life. He couldn't lose it, he couldn't.

It took almost all of Connor's strength to gain his feet and he swayed alarmingly. He must have let out a cry as he found himself grabbed and held by Lester. He blinked back tears – he would swear it was from the pain – when Lester held him at arm's length. Connor had messed everything up. Again. He always did. “I'm sorry, J... Lester. I'm sorry.”

Lester quirked an eyebrow. “For what exactly?”

“For...” Connor trailed off. He had always been rubbish at relationships, even with Abby's advice, although she had admitted she hadn't the faintest idea how a relationship between two men worked. As she had told Connor with a laugh, she hadn't any experience of being in one. “I... I don't know.”

“Then why apologise?” 

“I assume I said something, after I was bitten.” Connor almost winced at the weakness in his voice. He swallowed and continued slightly stronger, “I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or... or upset you. I didn't mean...” He stumbled to a halt and risked a look up at Lester's face. The bloody, annoying, wonderful man was smirking at him. Connor took a deep breath and started again. “It's just that I...” 

“It's just that you what?” Lester just had to push. Bloody hell, did he want Connor to say it. To make Connor's shame complete. Was it revenge for making Lester embarrassed? No, Connor couldn't believe that of him. He took another deep breath and muttered, still looking at the ground. “I like you. A lot.”

Lester's voice was full of disbelief. “You like me?”

Connor felt panic freeze his heart and he began to babble, hoping to stop Lester's cutting remarks before they started. “Of course I like you. You're brilliant and snarky and...” He ground to a halt as he noticed Lester roll his eyes and shake his head. 

“Nothing more?” Lester sounded both sad and accepting and it almost broke Connor's heart when he realised Lester didn't think anyone would **like** him. 

“Oh. You mean, do I **like** you?” Connor leaned closer, his lips hovering only a hair's breadth from Lester's. “Does this answer your question?” He kissed Lester softly, luxuriating in the feel of Lester's lips against his own. He stepped closer until he could plaster himself against Lester. His erection ground into Lester's hip and Connor smiled as he felt an answering hardness dig into his own hip. He moaned into the kiss as Lester increased the pressure of their kiss. He tried to tug Lester back to his bedding and yelped as his leg buckled. 

Lester smirked down at Connor as he held him in his arms. “It's been a long time since I swept anyone off their feet.” He helped Connor limp back to his bed and lie down on it. 

Connor reached out and grabbed Lester's jacket sleeve as he moved away. “Stay with me, James.”

“You need to rest.” 

“I'll rest just as well with you here.” Connor smiled and tugged Lester down for another kiss. “Maybe even better.” He pouted when Lester merely snorted and moved to his own bedding and he closed his eyes in misery. He had hoped... Especially now he knew Lester was interested in him.

****

Lester watched as Connor's expression went from radiant to hurt-puppy in an instance. His heart clenched and he knew what he had to do. He grabbed his bedding and took it over to Connor's. Standing there, looking down at the young man, Lester had a moment of doubt. He needed to hear those words, to know he'd be welcome. “Is that invitation still open, Connor?” Lester asked as he held his bedding in his arms.

Connor blinked and smiled widely. “God, yes.” 

Lester carefully added his bedding to Connor's and wondered how long Connor would be able to keep his hands off him. He could see the half-aborted movements as Connor moved to touch him. It didn't take long before Connor tugged him down to join him. Connor ran his fingers over Lester's face and looked amazed that he was allowed to do so. He smiled and leaned in closer to kiss Lester... and then a wide yawn split Connor's face. 

Lester smiled and ruffled Connor's hair. “Go to sleep, Connor. I'll still be hear in the morning.” He pulled Connor against him and pressed a kiss against his hair. “Love you too, Connor.” He smiled as a snore greeted his declaration. It didn't matter, he'd tell Connor in the morning. Every morning.


End file.
